


Do I Need to Repeat Myself? (sequel to Dump Her and Marry Me)

by tothestarswholisten



Series: One Shots at A Glance [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothestarswholisten/pseuds/tothestarswholisten
Summary: Sequel to Dump Her and Marry Me as everyone was very insistent I write this. Please read Dump Her and Marry Me before you read this, as it won't make sense otherwiseDisclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time





	Do I Need to Repeat Myself? (sequel to Dump Her and Marry Me)

Regina was sure Emma had no idea what she was talking about. The blonde didn't understand what kind of ramifications them being together held. She was right of course, the night they shared they in fact did make magic. Perhaps that's what scared Regina most about this whole situation, and why she had finally given in to Tinker Bell's advances.

The fairy had been pursuing her ever since they had come back from Neverland, relentless in her desire to win Regina's affections. Sure, back in the Enchanted Forest the two women had been.. cozy. But Regina was with Maleficent most of her reign after Leopold had died. Mal was never one to share and Tink had always harbored a grudge against the dragon for that. So when they got back to Storybrooke and Tink realized Regina was unattached, she had set her sights on the brunette.

The Mayor sighed. She needed to find the Sheriff and fast. She had to set things right. Thinking long and hard about all her conversations with Emma the Queen had a pretty good idea about where she could find the stubborn blonde. Summoning her magic, Regina appeared at the docks only to find Emma seated on a nearby bench.

Emma felt rather than heard Regina magic herself to the docks. If Emma was being honest with herself she didn't want to see the other woman. She knew it was childish, disappearing as she did. But Regina had hurt her, and that was hard to do to Emma Swan.

"I don't want to talk to you right now." Emma said petulantly as Regina took a seat next to her.

Regina sighed. "Then just listen to what I have to say. I shouldn't have said what I said. That night, it wasn't a mistake." Emma looked at Regina but the older woman just stared out to sea. "We did create magic. Unfortunately, I don't think in your inebriated state you realized just what that magic was."

"Why don't you enlighten me then."

This was it. The words she couldn't take back even if she wanted to. Emma needed to know, even if it destroyed their friendship and any progress she had made with Snow. "We created True Love magic."

For thirty seconds, there was absolute silence besides the waves crashing in the distance, and then-

"We what?!"

"Miss Swan please do not shout. I think I said it loud enough the first time."

Shaking her head absentmindedly Emma looked out to the ocean in a daze. "True Love magic.." she whispered more to herself than anything. She couldn't believe it. Her and Regina? True love's? The Universe or the author or whoever controlled their stories had one strange sense of humor.

"Believe me," Regina said sensing how surprised Emma was, "it was a shock to me also. But that is what happened and we can't change it."

"So then why did you kick me out the next morning like nothing ever happened between us?"

Regina stumbled with her words before she finally said quietly, "I was scared." As she turned to look at the blonde directly.

"You're not scared now?"

"Oh believe me Swan," Regina chuckled humorlessly, "quite the contrary. I am terrified right now."

"Why? I asked you to marry me- you don't think just because I know we're True Love's that changes anything do you?"

Regina gave a half comical shrug of her shoulder, imploring Emma to continue the beginning of what she knew to be a speech.

"Regina I asked you to marry me for one reason. I love you. I think I've loved you since I came to Storybrooke." Emma chuckled, "I know how crazy it sounds, but well, after your little bombshell that we're True Love's I think my small confession pales in comparison. Don't you?"

All the brunette could do was nod.

"So Regina, I'm going to ask you one more time." Emma stood and walked in front of Regina, pulling out a small ring box from the pocket of her jeans. As she got down on one knee she looked lovingly into Regina's eyes. "I promise, to love you, even when I want to kill you. I promise to always care for you, through the good and bad times. I swear I will always be faithful and protect you at every turn. Regina Mills, will you marry me?" Emma opened the box, producing a small diamond that was wrapped in a silver band. What Regina didn't know, was that it was engraved with the words 'My Queen' and held just a tiny hint of magic. At least the diamond did.

She expected this. She knew when she went to find the Savior she'd likely be asked the question again. 'Though the ring is new,' Regina thought to herself. A part of Regina wanted to shout yes, but something held her back. Fear. That's what it was. She had been married once and it had not worked out well.

'Emma isn't like the King,' a nagging voice in the back of her head pointed out. She knew that was true. Emma was nothing like her grandfather, she was a selfless lover and she was a wonderful mother. Not that the brunette ever told Emma that except coming home from Neverland.

"Yes."

"I know I may not seem like the right choice, or even the best choice but I- wait. Did you just say yes?" Emma asked in astonishment. 

The brunette smirked. "Do I need to repeat myself?"

The Savior nodded, sure she heard Regina wrong.

"Yes Emma Swan, I will marry you."

Emma was on her knee one minute and the next, she was pulling Regina into her, crushing their lips together. Regina didn't fight the kiss, but instead embraced the softness that was the Savior. The woman tasted like light, something Regina had never experienced after she lost Daniel.

Magic surrounded the two women, a mix of their combined power. Purple and yellow smoke billowed from where they stood as they kissed. When a wave of magic shot from underneath their feet and spread outward, covering all of Storybrooke, both their phones began to ring.

They both began to laugh as they answered their respective phones. It was Snow and Charming, looking to alert both women to the magic disturbance. The women shared a fleeting look before silently agreeing to tell Emma's parents what was happening. They agreed to meet at the loft in twenty minutes, Charming was dispatched to gather Henry from Grace's house and meet them there.

Since neither woman had their vehicles the decided to wait fifteen minutes before using magic to transport them to the loft. "We can do this Gina." Emma promised reassuringly.

"Your parents will never accept this, you do know that don't you Emma?"

"All that matters is Henry does. If I know the kid he's probably already picked out centerpieces for Operation Happy Ending." Emma chuckled.

"I'm sorry dear, what did you say?"

"About Henry?"

"No no," Regina shook her head, "about Operation Happy Ending."

"Oh," Emma's eyes lit up in realization. "Operation Happy Ending is something Henry came up with not long after the apple incident. He told me I was here to restore all the happy endings. When I questioned about you he said you needed to find love again. Hence why I think he'll be on board with our blossoming relationship."

Regina was shocked. She was under the impression back when the curse broke her son hated her. Now as it turns out he was trying to help her. Tears pricked her eyes.

Emma saw this and squeezed Regina's hand. "Hey, we can handle anything alright?" Regina nodded and sniffled. Emma looked at her watch and realized they should head over to Snow's. "Ready to tell my parents and Henry we're getting married?"

Regina nodded. She was terrified, but with the blonde's hands in hers she felt as though she could do anything. Even this.

**Author's Note:**

> After getting *so* many positive remarks about Dump Her and Marry Me I agreed to write a sequel one shot of Regina's answer. Please let me know if you want me to continue with the one shot sequels, as I'm willing to do that. Thank you guys and remember to please leave reviews!


End file.
